


Rock Star Kink

by Amberina



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's what she wants, needs, craves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star Kink

He reminds her of a rock star. Her own personal Billy Idol, and fuck if that doesn't make her all wet more than anything ever has.

He's got the accent -- oh, she's always had a thing for the British accent. It's her kink -- sexy British men shoving her against the wall and making her scream their names. Sexy British men that don't love her, that don't even try to pretend they do.

That's her kink. That's her thing. What she wants, needs, craves.

Well, that, and extraordinarily dykey slayers digging their nails into her thighs as she comes.

Faith's tongue tastes like cheap wine and cigarettes when it crashes against her own. Cheap, and unhealthy, that's what Faith is -- that's how Lilah likes her. So pretty and so very fucked up.

Spike lays back on the bed, his hands behind his head, an amused smirk on his pretty, pretty face. Watching the action, enjoying it. Getting all hard and ready for them. Lilah tosses him a look before trailing kisses down Faith's neck.

She knows what gets him hot -- oh, Lilah is all-knowing. She knows if she licks along the vein in Faith's oh-so exposed throat, he will let out a little half-moan/half-growl and -- there it is. He closes his eyes as the sound comes out, and for a moment he looks positively peaceful.

Faith's hands suddenly grip her ass over the beautiful designer suit she bought just yesterday, and Lilah's slightly annoyed. You don't play rough with Prada, dammit.

Lilah guides Faith's hands away from her ass and towards her breasts. She loves this blouse, but it won't be as expensive to replace as the skirt.

Faith gives her this look, and Lilah is reminded of how positively trashy Faith is -- if the far too dark lipstick and ripped t-shirt weren't enough of an indication. Of course, the ripped t-shirt was Spike's fault, but the fact that Faith hardly noticed was pretty high on Lilah's trash-meter. But then, Lilah might not have noticed either, if she shopped at the places Faith did.

Okay, enough with the groping. Lilah removes Faith's hands from her body and shoves Faith back on the bed roughly. Faith likes her to push her around during sex. Some might say that's her kink. Lilah wouldn't, though -- Lilah doesn't really give much thought to anything about Faith when she's not right in front of her, and that's good. That makes things easier.

She recognizes that look that occasionally is in Faith's eyes -- that look Lilah used to get herself when thinking about Wesley -- but she ignores it. She has to.

Faith crawls on the bed, her head hovering around Spike's crotch, and Lilah watches for a moment. Faith is such a good submissive girl -- she gives Spike head like there's no bigger honor than being graced with the wonderful luck to have his cock in her mouth.

Lilah is amused.

Spike's eyes go closed as he moans, his hand gripping Faith's head -- a tangle of dark hair clasped in his fist as she moves her mouth up and down the length of his cock. Oh, yeah, he really looks like a rock star now. Billy-fucking-Idol, cumming all over his groupie's face.

Lilah sits on the bed behind Faith and reaches around her body, unfastening those K-Mart pleather pants. Faith wiggles her ass in the air, trying to help Lilah get them off without the use of her hands -- Lilah isn't entirely sure she wants to know what Faith's hands are doing.

Faith's not wearing any underwear. She never does. It's more efficient. Lilah, on the other hand, can't live without her thongs. Efficiency can bite her toned ass, thank you very fucking much. Her thongs make her feel powerful -- much like her stiletto heels, and the feel Faith's anal muscles tensing at the touch of her tongue.

Faith looks back and gives Lilah this predatory grin as she flips over, as if she's the one commanding the situation. Lilah's in control. Spike knows it, Faith knows it, it's just a fact of their arrangement. She humors Faith though -- let the girl feel like she holds the power for a moment. Lilah's generous like that.

Lilah's acutely aware of Spike's eyes on her as she spreads her open. Faith's dirty and made of sex, and god, she tastes just like honey. Faith's got her hand in her hair, and Lilah's suddenly very uncomfortable with the level of control Faith thinks she has.

Lilah sucks on Faith's clit. Hard. Those slayer hips buck underneath her, and oh -- Faith knows who's in control now. Lilah just had to be sure she knew.

Faith's breathing hard, but she's not nearly spent. There are definite benefits to fucking slayers and vampires, Lilah has decided. They're always ready, willing. Wet, or hard -- whatever she wants them to be. Billy Idol and his little groupie -- or maybe Faith is Lilah's groupie. Maybe Lilah's the rock star. Lilah entertains the thought of herself punked out, but quickly realizes that's not one of the looks she can pull off very well.

Sometime during her carpet-licking adventure, Spike had moved from his position behind Faith to his shiny new position behind Lilah. Lilah doesn't notice this until she feels his hand sliding under her skirt. Under -- such a good boy, so well trained. He knows not to fuck with the Prada.

Lilah's been fucking Faith for longer than she's been fucking Spike, and the girl still hasn't learned. Though in all honesty she's probably just doing it to demonstrate her supposedly 'fuck what you think' attitude that seems to be fading more and more with each tryst.

Spike's fingers toy with the back of her thong for a moment before slipping the garment over her hips. Lilah bites her lip to hold back a grin.

Spike's always been one for anal sex. Kind of makes her wonder about his relationship with Angel -- if maybe there was more to it than it seems. There's some Wolfram and Hart files speculating on it, but nothing concrete.

Maybe she is the rock star after all, she thinks as both Spike and Faith help her remove her clothing. The skirt ends up in a pile on the floor, and Lilah cares, but not quite enough to say anything. Besides, there are more relevant things to say when you have your groupies' hands all over you.

Spike runs his hand over her ass, and Faith licks at her nipples, and oh yeah -- Lilah's a rock star.

Rock star kink. That's her thing. What she wants, needs, craves. That, and a good way to get wrinkles out of Prada.


End file.
